Pitch and catch
by Moonie Cherry
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi aime vivre dangereusement. Yamamoto Hibari


Titre : Pitch and Catch

Fandom : Kateikyôshi Hitman Reborn!

Pairing : Yamamoto/Hibari

Date : février 2008

- Yamamoto... Yamamoto...

Une voix l'appelait doucement, comme l'écho lointain d'un rêve oublié. Takeshi secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'entendre des voix, alors qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu d'un match de qualification. Son casque vissé sur le crâne, il agrippa fermement sa batte et fléchit les genoux.

- Yamamoto...

Toute sa concentration était focalisée sur la silhouette du lanceur, à dix-huit mètres devant lui. Son adversaire cala son pied d'appui sur l'argile meuble, et leva son autre jambe en se rejetant en arrière pour se donner de l'élan. Takeshi ne voyait plus que la tache lumineuse de la balle nichée dans la main du lanceur, prête à voler vers lui à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Yamamoto... Takeshi...

Il plissa les yeux. L'instant ne durerait pas plus d'une seconde. À peine la balle se serait-elle échappée des doigts du lanceur qu'il la frapperait de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant hors de portée de l'équipe adverse. Il lâcherait sa batte, piquerait un sprint digne d'un champion olympique et reprendrait la troisième base... Et puis... Et puis...

- YAMAMOTO TAKESHI !

Takeshi poussa un cri de surprise tandis que son front entrait en collision avec le bois de la table. Étouffant de justesse un bâillement, il leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait non sur le terrain de baseball, mais dans une salle de classe.

Il nota les mines goguenardes de ses camarades.

Le regard désolé de Tsuna, qui n'avait cessé de l'appeler pour le réveiller.

L'expression hautaine de Gokudera, qui n'avait cure de ce qui pouvait bien se passer durant les cours, en élève surdoué qu'il était.

Et le ventre légèrement bedonnant de Mori-sensei, à hauteur de son regard. Le professeur d'histoire le toisait d'un air plus furieux qu'un lion qu'on aurait privé de son dernier repas. Takeshi se gratta la tête, embarrassé.

- Ha ha, je suppose que je me suis encore endormi ! s'excusa-t-il avec un petit rire.

- Cette fois, c'en est trop ! explosa Mori-sensei, dont la patience n'avait jamais été l'une des principales qualités. Sortez de ma classe, et allez rêvasser ailleurs ! Si possible dans le bureau du proviseur ou celui du comité de discipline !

Les élèves retinrent leur souffle à l'évocation du comité tant redouté. Toute couleur avait déserté le visage de Tsuna, et même Gokudera daigna ouvrir un œil vaguement intéressé. Takeshi sentit sa légendaire désinvolture battre en retraite.

- Mori-sensei, vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu excessif ? dit-il d'un ton hésitant. Je me suis seulement assoupi quelques secondes...

- Tu rigoles, crétin, fit la voix railleuse de Gokudera. Ça faisait dix bonnes minutes que tu ronflais comme un bienheureux.

- Argh...

_Merci de ton soutien, Gokudera !_

- Et si je vous promets de ne plus recommencer, sensei ? Tenez, je vais même m'asseoir au premier rang, comme ça vous pourrez me surveiller plus facilement, suggéra Takeshi en faisant mine de se lever.

- Trop tard, jeune homme, répliqua Mori-sensei avec une pointe de sadisme dans la voix. Vous avez déjà montré à quel point vous vous intéressiez à la guerre russo-japonaise de 1904. Vous passerez le reste de l'heure dans le couloir... dans le meilleur des cas.

L'homme empoigna Takeshi par le col de sa veste et le traîna jusqu'à la porte. Les autres élèves le suivirent du regard comme s'il avait déjà un pied dans la tombe.

- Adieu Yamamoto, tu fus un bon camarade !

- On te regrettera sur le terrain !

- Je penserai à toi de temps en temps !

- Hé, ne m'enterrez pas si vite ! protesta Takeshi en s'agrippant au chambranle de la porte. Je ne suis pas encore mort !

- Si Hibari-san te trouve, ce sera tout comme, murmura Tsuna.

Tout le monde frissonna.

Mori-sensei poussa le garçon hors de la salle, et la porte se referma dans un claquement sinistre.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que Takeshi fût capable de bouger. Il demeura immobile au milieu du couloir, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la voix assourdie du professeur qui reprenait le fil de la leçon. Un profond soupir monta de sa poitrine.

Son endurance avait été mise à rude épreuve durant les semaines précédentes. Les examens à préparer, le travail au restaurant paternel et, bien sûr, le combat contre Varia. Il n'était pas surprenant que son attention se relâchât lors de cours aussi barbants que ceux du professeur Mori.

- Quelle guigne ! laissa-t-il échapper dans un nouveau soupir.

Au moins, il savait que les mines de sympathie de ses camarades de classe n'étaient pas feintes.

Tout élève de Namimori redoutait plus que tout de se trouver hors d'une salle de classe pendant les heures de cours. Un renvoi, une commission à faire pour un professeur, un rendez-vous en administration, tout cela équivalait à un arrêt de mort depuis que le comité de discipline avait instauré des patrouilles dans les différents étages de l'école.

Takeshi jeta un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche. Pour l'instant, le couloir était désert, mais il devinait que sa chance n'allait pas durer. Il fit quelques pas, très doucement, pour ne pas faire grincer le plancher. Peut-être pourrait-il se cacher dans une salle vide en attendant la sonnerie ? Il rit aussitôt de sa propre naïveté. Après tout, Hibari avait un sixième sens dès qu'il s'agissait de dénicher les soi-disants fauteurs de trouble. Ce talent s'avérait très utile lorsqu'ils devaient combattre les ennemis de Tsuna - en parlant de Tsuna, comment un garçon aussi doux et gentil parvenait à s'aliéner des personnages aussi peu recommandables que Mukuro ou Xanxus, cela dépassait l'entendement !

Mais dans le cas présent, Takeshi espérait que le redoutable président du comité de discipline aurait d'autres chats à fouetter que le sien.

Décidé à ne pas se laisser ronger par l'appréhension et la nervosité, Takeshi s'accouda à la fenêtre. Des nuages moutonneux s'étiraient avec paresse dans le ciel bleu et projetaient leur ombre sur les bâtiments et la cour de l'école. C'était un jour idéal pour jouer au baseball ; il maudit ses récentes blessures qui le privaient de son sport favori, et pria pour que son œil guérisse sans tarder. Par précaution, le médecin l'avait obligé à garder son bandeau quelques jours de plus, ce qui lui valait les moqueries de ses amis en plus d'une vision réduite.

Il sentit soudain ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque, signe d'un danger imminent. Il perçut le bruit de pas qui s'approchaient de lui, ni lents, ni précipités. Puis le froissement d'une veste négligemment jetée sur des épaules. Et enfin, le sifflement d'une arme métallique qui fendait l'air, parée à attaquer.

- Je déteste les herbivores qui se permettent de troubler l'ordre de l'école, fit une voix grave et posée derrière son dos.

Takeshi se demanda brièvement s'il devait se retourner ou bien faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Songeant que tôt ou tard il devrait faire face au problème, il se tourna lentement vers le nouveau venu...

Et eut à peine le temps d'éviter le coup de tonfa qu'il savait venir. L'extrémité de l'arme passa à quelques millimètres de ses cheveux. Il commença à reculer tandis que l'autre garçon avançait vers lui.

- Ah, Hibari ! s'exclama-t-il du ton de celui qui vient de faire une heureuse rencontre. Tu te demandes sûrement ce que je fais dans le couloir à cette heure-ci.

- Yamamoto Takeshi.

- C'est vraiment très drôle, quand on y pense, continua-t-il tout en cherchant vainement un moyen de se tirer d'affaire. Je parie que tu vas rire...

- Je vais te faire mordre la poussière.

_Aïe, ce n'est vraiment pas la réponse que j'espérais !_ songea-t-il tout en détalant comme un lapin, Hibari à ses trousses.

Il traversa les derniers mètres du couloir à toute vitesse et se jeta littéralement dans la cage d'escalier. Ayant d'abord eu l'intention de rejoindre la cour, un coup vicieux de tonfa visant ses jambes l'amena à réviser sa décision.

_Va pour le toit !_ se dit-il en grimpant les marches quatre à quatre.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas échapper à ta punition, fit la voix d'Hibari, beaucoup trop proche pour son confort personnel.

- Je n'y songe même pas ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Il défonça presque la porte qui menait sur le toit du bâtiment. Son élan le fit tituber sur plusieurs pas, et il ne dut son salut qu'à une disgracieuse chute sur les fesses alors qu'Hibari tentait de lui porter un nouveau coup.

- Ce n'était pas très fair-play de ta part, fit-il remarquer en se redressant.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de l'adolescent.

_Oh zut, cette fois je l'ai vraiment mis en colère !_ pensa Takeshi tandis qu'Hibari revenait à la charge, plus déterminé que jamais à lui donner la raclée de sa vie.

oOoOo

Leurs armes avaient laissé leurs marques sur les murs et sur le sol, traces visibles de la violence des coups qui avaient été échangés. Les tonfas gisaient sur le sol non loin de leur propriétaire, et le sabre de Takeshi, apparu mystérieusement comme d'habitude, reposait hors de portée de sa main. Non qu'il lui restât suffisamment de forces pour le reprendre et en user contre son adversaire. Takeshi était allongé par terre de tout son long, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Ses yeux fixaient le ciel dans lequel erraient de gros nuages blancs. Son corps hurlait de souffrance et pourtant, il se sentait inexprimablement content.

Personne ne pourrait dire qu'il avait laissé Hibari le battre à plate couture.

Ce dernier était adossé contre la grille qui délimitait le bord du bâtiment. La tête basse, les épaules rentrées, les bras ballants, il peinait à retrouver un souffle normal.

- Je ne pense pas... que je pourrai jamais me relever... murmura Takeshi pour lui-même.

Hibari eut un reniflement de mépris.

- Tu n'es pas aussi faible que... le troupeau d'herbivores qui te sert d'amis, concéda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Takeshi grimaça de douleur, mais parvint à se redresser sur un coude.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'accède au statut de carnivore ? eut-il la force de plaisanter.

Le regard que lui lança Hibari en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de l'humour de l'adolescent. Takeshi se laissa retomber sur le sol avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, sa chute ayant réveillé de nouvelles douleurs au niveau de son dos.

- Si... si ça ne t'ennuie pas... je vais rester ici un moment... le temps de pouvoir tenir à nouveau sur mes deux jambes, dit-il.

Il ferma les yeux, songeant qu'il avait bien mérité un petit somme réparateur, mais il les rouvrit presque aussitôt. Hibari s'était traîné jusqu'à lui, ignorant les protestations douloureuses de son propre corps. Agenouillé près de Takeshi, il le considérait avec une curieuse expression.

- Bien que tu sois allé à l'encontre des règles de l'école, je suppose que je pourrais me montrer clément après ce combat.

- Merci, Hibari.

- Inutile de me remercier. Tu es un être intéressant, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Ce dernier cligna son œil valide, surpris d'un tel compliment. Il contempla le visage d'Hibari penché au-dessus de lui, et pour la première fois nota les mèches sombres qui caressaient son front et ses joues, les longs cils qui bordaient ses yeux en amande, sa bouche entrouverte sur les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Takeshi saisit la cravate du garçon et le força à se pencher un peu plus.

Les lèvres d'Hibari étaient souples et fraîches contre les siennes.

- Ne... ne me tue pas tout de suite, ok ? supplia Takeshi une fois qu'il eut pris conscience de la folie qu'il venait de commettre.

- Dans ce cas, j'attendrai que tu te sois remis de tes blessures, répliqua Hibari avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

~Fin~


End file.
